The overall purpose of this study is to characterize the neuroendocrine and metabolic effects of three anabolic hormones: sex steroids, GH, and IGF-1 specifically as they increase during human puberty and adulthood. These studies are conducted at the Nemours Children's Clinic in Jacksonville, Florida.